Zane's Dearest: Love Story
(Still in progress) (A/N In this story, Mewtwo is a girl. So, don't think that Zane is gay or anything. Also, the reason on how Mewtwo could be in The Nether is pretty simple: In rare cases, Nether Portals lead to other universes, which something like that is called "Portal Mutation." One day, a miner made a portal that was supposed to bring him back home. But, instead, lead him to the Pokemon universe. He went back through the portal, but didn't destroy it, leaving it open for anyone in the Pokemon universe to cross over to Minecraftia. By the way, this takes place after the first movie. But, I added a little twist.) Chapter 1- Crossing Over Mewtwo's POV: It's not easy being me. Humans are hunting for you, wanting to use you, Pokemon siding with them, and mostly, you're on own. That's right, no one like me to stand by my side to help me, no one. Just me... Myself... And I... Today, I was levitating around a lonesome forest. I needed to clear my mind from all the stress I'm going through. After some time, I rested on a long tree branch and just looked at the sky. I sighed and said, "Why does this world have to be cruel to me...? Atleast one creature like me would satisfy me..." Suddenly, I started to hear whirling noises from afar. I thought it was the wind, but I ignored it. Then, the whirling sounds wouldn't stop and I decided to check it out. I levitated off the branch and followed the noises to its core. After some time, I found the source of the noises. However, it wasn't something that i was expecting. When I saw it, it had a dark surrounding with a purpleish inning. I went up to it and felt the sides of it. It had a rough surface with some lighter marks on it. Then, I looked at the purple-like inside of it and it was sort of transparent, but I saw some swirls inside of it. "What is this thing?" I asked myself. "Hm... Maybe there's something on the other side." I said as I put my foot through it. I saw that my foot didn't appear on the other side of it. Is this a portal? I put my foot back out and put my hand through it in replacement. Suddenly, I felt a force pulling me in, roughly, and sent me through the "portal." After a few minutes, I found myself on a hard, warm surface. I got up slowly and I looked up to see I was in a hellish world. My eyes widened, in shock. "Where am I?!" I shouted to myself. I turned around to see that the portal wasn't there. What the hell pulled me in here?! Doesn't matter, I have to find that "portal" and get out of here. I stood up and levitated from my spot. I started to levitate around to see where it is. I noticed a lot of things about this place. There was lava pouring from the ceiling, some weird glowing rocks, and weird dead-like creatures that looked like some kind of pokemon. It also looked like they were holding some kind of shiny sword of some sort. Anyway, I was still floating around until I noticed a white creature with tentacles. It's eyes were closer but looked like it knows where its going. Maybe it colud help me. If it know where it's going, then it has to know where the portal is. I levitated to it and pulled on one of its tentacles to get its attention. Suddenly, its eyes shot open and screeched. I screamed a little and started to float away. I looked back to see a fireball coming right at me. I prepared a shadow ball, but I was too late. The fireball hit me and I fell to this hell's smoky red floor. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move. The beast left, but I was left alone. Well... I guess I deserve this... I wanted the stress to stop anyway. I closed my eyes and waited, excepting fate. ? POV: Today, I was flying around, doing my usual check up on my home. All of the mobs seemed alright. However, I saw a Ghast that was trembling and flew over to her. "Are you ok?" I asked her. "Ahh Rahhh Aahhh Rrrahhh (Not really, a creature came up to me and scared me)" She said in her ghastly tone. "I see, where is it?" Category:Fanfictions